Boy Toys
by Quintst
Summary: After Fionna's break up with Flame Prince she goes to a bar to clear her mind - but, alas, a very rude guy sits next to her and they start arguing.. kinda. What will happen next? Will she meet the douche again or no? Read to find out!
1. The Meeting

Fionna was just an ordinary girl. Well, not really ordinary – not even in the slightest. She was a well known adventuress in the land of Aaa and she was the last human alive – not very ordinary, huh? Well, she had a lot of ordinary girl traits though – she had crushes, like those schoolgirl crushes that we all know about so well. She had one on a Prince, a Prince of the Fire Kingdom. He returned her feelings, but of course in every dramatic Adventure Time fanfiction, things don't work out between them. And this happens here too. He broke up with her and she was sad about it. Not depressed, but sad. After his breakup with her, she got home and told her best friend Cake everything about it. The cat, of course, told her it's okay and that 'he doesn't know what he's missing'. Fionna laughed at that and then she told her she's going out. Which leads us to her current destination and where the sorry actually begins **(A/N: Also when I introduce my OC which I based off of a friend of mine so he could be more realistic, hurr durr.)**.

She was at a bar, but it wasn't a bar for alcoholics, of course. If it was, she wouldn't be here in the first place. They offered juice, coke, food and such. She was sitting on one of the chairs on the barstool. She was peacefully drinking her apple juice, until one guy entered the bar. He was a vampire. The sun was already gone, so this would explain why he suddenly comes in wearing a T-Shirt with no protection from the sun whatsoever. He sits right next to Fionna.

 **Fionna's Point of View**

The guy who just casually came in sat next to me. Drove by curiosity, I start examining his looks. Apparently, he's a vampire, though his skin looks paler than Marshall's and his fangs seem a little oversized. He shaved his hair, I'm guessing, or he's naturally bald. His figure seems weak and he's really thin. Though he's tall – I myself am tall and he's inches taller than me **(A/N: I have a head canon in which Fionna is 5'9 and for the character – he's 6'5)**. He had dull black eyes and thick framed glasses. He wore a simple white T-Shirt that said 'Golf Wang' or something with black skinny jeans. Overall, he's not one of those guys like Prince Gumball, nor Marshall Lee. I'm using them as examples because they're considered the most attractive guys in the world of Aaa. I always found Flame Prince more attractive than these two, though… Ugh!

Anyway, I guess the guy saw me looking at him because he turned his gaze on me. His gaze felt somehow heavy and tiring. After a little he spoke up with a raspy voice:

"What you starring at, Blondie?" His voice sounded familiar, somehow. I wouldn't have noticed by the raspy sound of his voice, but more of his lisp which was really noticeable – the 's' sounding like 'th' making it hard to understand what he's saying. Ignoring his comment on me being a 'blondie' I replied:

"Oh nothing… Your voice sounds familiar. Do you know Marshall Lee?" I ask and _oh Glob if he's who I think he is, he better run from this place right now._

"Well, of course I do." He says, raising his eyebrow "You're the _almighty Fionna, adventuress known to everyone in the land of Aaa?_ " He adds, putting emphasis in a teasing manner. I don't like him so far and I think I saw him – no, heard him once when I was going over to Marshall's house.

 **Flashback.**

 _I was going happily over one of my closest friends – Marshall Lee's house. I was about to knock on the door when I heard someone's raspy voice with a very noticeable lisp:_

 _"_ _Hey Marsh, are you abandoning me now, heh? Do you need to meet someone fast or something?"_

 _"_ _Yes, actually… My friend, Fionna, is coming over and knowing you, I don't want you to be around…"_

 _"_ _Fionna, eh? The adventuress everyone's talking about? I was expecting from Gumball to be rambling about something so useless, but you?"_

 _"_ _She's not 'useless', Alex. She's pretty chill, but don't you have business to do now?"_

 _"_ _Oh, yeah, sure, I do."_

 **End of Flashback.**

After remembering him and recognizing his voice completely, I kind of snapped:

"So, you think what I do is useless, huh? I do good for people and what do you do? Randomly insult people you barely know! You are literally the definition of _jerk_! Plus, one day you'll probably need saving too, considering how physically weak you look…" He smirked at me, teasingly. His smirk, then, turned to a smile – one of those empty smiles who are completely fake and even the most oblivious person can tell that they mean nothing. These smiles make me feel somewhat weak, I don't know why. I don't feel his heavy and tiring gaze on me anymore and his eyes become more cloudy than dull, like before. His smile slips and I can tell he's doing that thing when you stare at practically nothing. What angers me the most is that he totally ignored what I said – like he felt nothing by it. Honestly, by now I can tell he's one of those people who are in a forever numb state. It's actually kind of sad. I feel his gaze is slowly coming back on me and my bright blue eyes meet his black, lifeless ones.

"So, what's your name?" I say, trying to start fresh, I guess. He looks at me a little confused and hesitantly answers my question.

"Alexander, people call me Alex, though. What was your name again, Rebecca?" He asks. God, I almost feel guilty for trying to have a normal conversation with this guy. Alexander probably notices that he's making me angry, as if it wasn't obvious and he sticks his split tongue out. I'm – ugh! This dude is too much of a douche and I'm getting tired of his crap already. I wave him a quick goodbye and leave the bar. The walk home is very fast.

When I entered the tree house, my sister went to me, asking me what took me so long. I just shrug and say:

"I'm not sure, I met a guy. He was totally _not_ mathematical, though!" I whine, "Like, I feel as if I meet him again it'll be the end of me! He was a vampire!"

"Honey," Cake began "Vampires are _always_ jerks, you shouldn't be surprised!"

"Ugh, I knew you would say this! But, anyway, what angered me is that he called me _useless._ Then, I lectured him about this and guess what – it didn't affect him in any way! I'm so pissed!" I yelled, punching a pillow.

"Don't worry about that and leave the pillows alone…" Cake said, making me laughing and snorting a little, "You shall go get changed and I'll find an action movie to watch, okay?" I nodded and went into my room to get changed.

 **(A/N: Well, I hope you don't think my OC is a Gary Stu/is unrealistic, I tried my best to avoid this by basing him off of a friend of mine. Well, anyway negative and positive critism is welcome – I want to try my hardest to make this story enjoyable. Thanks for reading!)**


	2. The Party

**Still Fionna's P.O.V.**

I woke up quite lately, since I was really tired from yesterday. Yeah, I woke up at 6p.m. today – Wait what?! It's 6p.m.?! I can hear Cake talking to the phone with someone. I could make out some of the words:

"Yeah… Oh, I'll… Sweet! Bye,…" She quickly ran upstairs.

"Oh, thanks Glob, you're finally awake! Gumball is making a party in your honor! It would've been sad if you missed it… But! We have to dress up nicely, you know how Gumball's parties are!" She said with an evil grin. I nodded hesitantly, knowing that she'll dress me up like I'm a doll or something. "And, Fi… The party's at 8p.m. so we have to hurry with _your_ _ **dress**_." She said. I was scared! Was she serious?! She knows that I hate dresses with all my being! How could she do that?! But I gotta admit, she **is** right that Gumball's parties are all fancy and junk. After Cake came back from the other room, she yelled:

"Sweetie! It took me a lot less time than I thought!" Her eyes were full of excitement as she pulled a blue cocktail dress and shoved it in my face. It was pretty simple and it wasn't very short, so I nodded, but I still wasn't convinced enough. Cake sensed it and gave me a look full of warning. I got scared and yelled:

"Alright, I'll wear it! Jeez!" She smiled at me. I took the cocktail dress and went into the bathroom. I quickly changed and looked at the mirror – it wasn't bad, but I was missing something… Oh, wait! Right! My bunny hat! I quickly ran into my and Cake's shared room and I took my precious hat. I put it on quickly. Cake glanced at me approvingly.

"The dress looks good on you, hun." I mumbled a 'thanks'. She put on her fancy ribbon – she always wore that when we were going to Gumball's parties. In no time, we were in front of the Candy Kingdom, but there was a line. It was small when we came, but it was slowly getting bigger and bigger. We were going to enter right after a tall, bald guy… _"Oh no, don't tell me it's that jerk!"_ I thought, praying that it was somebody else. I mean, there were a lot of tall, bald guys, right? _Right?_ Well, anyway, he got in and I didn't get to see his face. Thankfully, if it is Alexander, he won't see me at the party. On the walk there, Cake said that there were going to be a hella lot of people.

It was our turn. Gumball greeted us and we went in. Unluckily, I saw Alex there – he wasn't wearing his glasses though. And he wasn't wearing anything formal, either. He looked at me, since I could sense his, _oh, so familiar_ gaze. He smirked at me and waved, since he was talking to Marshall, Marshall turned around too. He smirked too and waved almost mirroring the other vampire's moves. _"Two at once, great!"_ I thought sarcastically. I waved at them anyway. Cake went off with her husband, Lord Mono, as I called him for short.

The party was pretty boring the first hour. Then, out of the blue, Prince Gumball went on the stage and started lecturing about morals, helping people and vice versa and that I was such a good example for little kids or something. I don't know, I wasn't _really_ listening. I didn't want to disrespect him (I mean, he made a party in _my_ honor), but he was talking about **_me_** one hour and it was becoming pretty boring, I shall dare to say. When he was done it was already 10p.m. and the slow dancing started. I didn't really have anybody to dance with and it wasn't a problem, until I saw Flame Prince… Dancing… With some girl. Did he _really_ get over me that easy?! Well, he'll see. I grabbed the first person that was near me and told them or more like whined to them:

"Dance with me, please!"

"Sure, Blondie." The raspy, lispy voice of Alexander was heard. Did I really have to grab _him_? Well, anyone could do at the moment, to be honest, I'm not going to be picky. Plus, I already asked him and Flame Prince looked over here – I guess I'll do it. Just in time, a new slow song started playing. I grabbed Alex's neck and at first he was confused, but he put his hands around my waist anyway. Then, he whispered:

"It's about Flame boy, isn't it? Heh, you're predictable." I nodded. Then, I looked at his hands and I noticed that they're bandaged and the bandages felt weird around my dress – but I guess that's okay. I think I made a dumb move when I was mainly looking at the Flame Prince instead of my "partner", because FP noticed quickly. I tried to pretend I was looking at Alex the whole time, but I was convinced that the prince already knew what I'm trying to do. The vampire, on the other hand, was staring into space again – he didn't care about that too much. Well, he knew that I asked him to do this, only because I had a jealous fit, but… I don't want him to think that I like _like_ him, do I?

"Psst, Blondie!" I heard him hiss.

"What is it?"

"I think that if you ever try to make Flame Boy jealous, you should practice a little.." The jerk said in a mocking tone. I could tell that he was trying to speak as quiet as possible, because from our earlier encounter, I learned that his voice is loud and obnoxious. I shrugged.

When the last slow song ended, I went to sit down for a little. I noticed that Flame Prince and Gumball were… fighting? I could see that Gumball was making gestures with his hands and that FP was looking angry. I went over to them to see what was happening.

"Guys, what's happening?"

"This guy…" Gumball began yelling "This guy burnt down the sculpture of you, I and the other candy people were preparing for 3 months! I asked him why and he started saying something along the lines 'You don't understand, you don't understand, we broke up…' like it's an excuse! This is a party for in your honor and this is just plain disrespectful!"

I just stared at Flame Prince. "Why would you do that, I thought we were still friends…?"

"We're not friends if you found a replacement for me so soon!"

"You replaced me first…" I said unsure. I mean, HE broke up with me, what's his problem…?

"Look, I regret breaking up with you, so I tried to make you jealous!" he screamed.

 _'_ _Oh crap, what will I do now…'_


End file.
